As The Rain Falls
by PsychoKitten06
Summary: A normal girl? No, she's the Rain Alchemist, always ready to help her friends. Ready to protect and ready to please. But there's someone watching her in the background, someone who wants her powers. RoyxOC


**For my friend slytherinprincess95 :D This story is dedicated to her~! Why? Becuz I luv her! And today is her b-day :3 Hehehehe hope you like the first chapter Demi-chan! It's somewhat short :/ Don't worry to those reading my other story, I won't stop updating that one ^^"**

**ENJOY!**

**(Roy Love Story BTW XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>? -<strong>

_Her name was Kiminoko Rukada, the Rain Alchemist. Never a person to mess with. The young, 19 year old, was always there to help her dear friends out, and was not afraid to step up and protect them. Yes, her name was Kiminoko Rukada, the Rain Alchemist. Perhaps the most important part of the plan._

"Kimi….?" asked a rather small sounding voice. "Yes Colonel?" the pinkette asked with a sly grin. "Help?" was the one word that came out of the raven haired man's mouth, barely audible. The young girl rolled her dark violet eyes at the man before her, and merely stood up and stretched awhile, closing both orbs and finally deciding to open one.

"How much will you pay me?" she asked jokingly, walking over to Mustang's desk, pulling a chair with her. The chairs legs screeched and hissed while she dragged it around, sounding like that horrid sound that teachers would make when they would scratch the chalk board and slowly bring their hands down, making all the kids cover their ears and wince as if In pain.

Roy grimaced, but ignored it, or at least tried, and went to answering the girl's question.

"I'll pay you in kisses and hugs." he joked back with a small grin.

"Never mind, I'll do it for free." Kimi laughed lightly. She sat down, pushing her long silky pink hair out of her violet orbs and took out a pen from her pocket.

"Thanks for the help… Riza was going to kill me…" mumbled the man in front of her. Kimi smiled softly at him, and took half of the mountain pile and began to write.

"No problem, I'll help whenever you need it. You know that."

This was nothing new, whenever Roy desperately needed help with his paperwork, Kimi was his right hand woman. She rarely complained, feeling content with just being able to chat with her friend and being able to help.

"You done with your own paperwork?" Roy asked suddenly, realizing that he's never seen the pink haired girl actually DO any of her OWN paperwork. She nodded, not looking up from the papers. "Yup, I always finish early." she looked up at Roy to stick her tongue out childishly. The doors burst open then, and along came a screaming man who was fussing over a picture he was holding.

"Lookie guys! Isn't my daughter amazingly ADORABLE? Look at it!" the man gushed over and over again, leaving his two best friends staring warily at him.

"Hughes, you've showed me already." Kimi told the man with a nervous laugh, she didn't want to be rude. But Roy on the other hand didn't really care.

"I don't care about how amazing your family is, now can you leave? I'm in the middle of doing some important paperwork!"

"Ohh.. Did I interrupt something here? Oo! Were you guys going to kiss~?" the man giggled childishly, which only earned him a book in the face that Mustang had thrown full force. As he rubbed his nose, the pink haired girl sighed deeply, and Roy was fuming.

"Ya know something Roy?" began Hughes as he slowly began to make his way to the door, not looking away from the raven haired man. "Your life would have more meaning if…." he opened the door, "Get married and have some damn kids!" Hughes ran down the hall to keep from feeling the wrath of his best friend.

The purple eyed girl watched curiously as her raven haired friend slammed his fist on his desk. "Damn you Hughes!" he roared after the man. The pink haired girl giggled a bit, she lay her cold hand on Mustang's warm one and looked into his dark orbs.

"Let it go Roy."

"Ah! We're finally done!" cheered Kimi with a large grin as she stretched, feeling free now that she had finished the damn paperwork. Actually she done more then Mustang, but eh it didn't quite matter now that they were done. Kimi stood to her full height and snatched her coat, Mustang stood as well.

"You going home now?" he asked her.

"Yup. It's almost 10, and I have to feed my poor Poochie." laughed the pink haired girl, referring to her one year old black lab. He was the cutest thing alive, and was somewhat independent, but that didn't mean It was okay to leave the poor thing alone all day long.

"I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks!"

The two wobbled out, Kimi frowning deeply at the harsh weather, the cold basically nipping at her nose. "Something wrong?" raised an eyebrow Roy, noticing the sour expression on his friend's face. "It's too cold." she scrunched her nose. "You complained about it being too hot, what do you want from the weather?"

"Fall is okay and so is Spring. Summer and Winter are horrible."

Mustang chuckled at his friend's sour expression, as if she had just bitten into a lemon. He opened the door for Kimi and walked around to get into his seat.

This was the usual routine, he would usually give the pink haired girl a ride home, though there were days when she would politely decline, preferring to just walk. But those days were rare.

"Thanks again."

"No problem. It was my pleasure, somewhat." she laughed.

"We have some sort of a meeting tomorrow, what could it be about?"

"Eh, anything I suppose. I just hope we don't go off to war again."

"Hm. What time do you suppose the meeting will be over?"

"I dunno, our last meeting took up most of the day."

"Do you think it will be done by 8?"

"Maybe, why do you ask?"

"I have a date with this new florist, she's beautiful and-"

"I lost interest in what you were saying the moment you said 'date'."

The raven haired man made a face and began to drive, Kimi didn't live to far away. She lived a few streets down in an old apartment that secretly gave Roy the chills. It was big, old, basically torn apart, and overall seemed empty all the time. The pink haired girl insisted that others lived there though, Roy didn't buy it. He went to a slow stop and turned to look at Kimi, who at the moment had a very distant expression on her features.

"Um.. We're here?"

"Oh! Thanks Roy, see ya tomorrow!"

"Yup."

"Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"….. Be nice to the florist girl, kay?"

"I'm always nice!"

The purple eyed girl smiled fondly at him, and got off his car and began walking the steps of her apartment. She opened the door, fully aware that Roy hadn't left yet, but tried to ignore him. She ran inside, opened her door and was welcomed by Poochie, who had been laying down in front of the wooden door.

He began wagging his tail and barked, jumping onto his Master and began licking her nose.

"Oh Poochie, I really am pathetic, aren't I?"


End file.
